Spirit of the Wolf
by Dragonrider7
Summary: Something lurks in a remote forest. A creature that has not been seen for ages. But now it shall be driven out and exposed. Can the Justice league handle the truth that lays in the forest or will they be driven apart by it? Chapter 13 is up!
1. Freedom

**Hi I've got writer's block for all my other stories and this idea just kept bugging me so here it is. I've also found that if I write for a while then my writer's block for the other stories disappears. R&R please. Constructive criticism welcome. Now to the story!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone in here. Well I might own some characters but I'll tell you when they come in.

Spirit of he Wolf Chapter 1: Freedom.

Running. Running hard and fast. Free. Free to roam and free to hunt. Feeling the wind bristling through my fur. The cool night air licks my soft underbelly.

Feeling the earth beneath my paws. It relaxes me. This is where I belong. This is my home. But this nighttime world of mine shall remain evermore a secret. Too dangerous to let any human know. They're all the same. Savage. I can find no others of my kind. All have been driven off or exterminated because they were thought o be dangerous or evil.

Hunger pangs my stomach and I take off through the woods once more. Large pads on my paws keep my run silent. I have spent years perfecting this. It has paid off.

I halt and listen to sounds of night. Sniffing the air I catch the scent of dinner and charge silently towards it.

Creeping low in the grass, staying hidden in the brush I survey my next meal. Out in the wide-open field lay a flock of sheep. Mutton sounded pretty good tonight. But there's another dog. Sleeping but still a threat to my dinner. No matter I will eat tonight. I went hungry last time but not again. I need meat!

I find a large ram and sneak about towards it. Sheep have got to be the stupidest things on the face of the earth. Their whole purpose is either to be eaten or sheared. What kind of an existence is that?

Humans make no sense either. They dedicate their lives to these animals only to slaughter them and then they get mad if you kill one because you're half starved. They waste too much of a good animal too.

I'm close enough now. I can smell him. Smell his happiness and carefreeness. Smell the many sheep he's mated with. Smell his blood and see the meat on him.

Settling back on my haunches I prepare to feast. My tail twitches in anticipation. Adrenaline surges through me. My muscles tense and coil. Then I strike.

The ram tries to flee but to no avail. I break its hind leg with one swipe of my paw. It bleats a cry of fear sending the sheepdog running. I growl a warning and bare my teeth. The dog is not deterred and strikes. Big mistake. I duck down and seize his belly with the claws on my hind legs as I flip onto my back sending him hurtling into a tree. Before he can get up I'm on him. I bite through his back leg and he yelps. He won't be bothering me again tonight.

"_I'm truly sorry friend but I must eat. My life is not like yours. You defended him bravely and I commend you for that."_ I tell him in a voice too high pitched for human ears to detect. One good blow to the head renders him unconscious.

The ram is still bleating and the rest of the flock has fled in terror. I run over and clamp my teeth around his throat. His bleats fall silent, as he can no longer breathe. Salty warm blood flows into my mouth and my hunger resurfaces. I wanted meat now. I shake my head violently back and forth tearing out the ram's throat.

Yells and voices fill the air. Those cursed humans again. They will not take my food from me again. It is mine. I drag the carcass into the bushes and wait.

They run by. The two leggeds. The humans. With their fire sticks or guns. Those weapons disgust me. I hate guns. Guns and humans stole my family from me.

They pass by and I begin to devour my prey. The wet warm meat sliding down my throat and ending my hunger. Fur so soft and so easy to digest. The eyes are my favorite part and are always the first to go. The sweet jelly oozing out as my teeth puncture them. The ram proves too big for one full meal so I drag it a ways and bury it. Marking the place afterwards so I can find it easily.

I run to the edges of the forest. Sliding up onto two legs as I near. My large teeth slip back into my gums and are replaced by weaker duller ones. Hands and feet replace paws and pads. Tanned skin is revealed as fur slips off. But the black fur atop my head remains.

I gather my clothes and put them on. Then enter my car and drive down the lonely road to the small jet that awaits me.

"_I may look human but I am not human."_ I tell myself as I drive on. _"I may walk among them but I will never be one of them. I have and always will have the Spirit of the Wolf."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There did you like? Well I hope you did. Guess what my writer's block is gone. Yahoooo! So now I can write on my other stories. I will try and update on this one soon. Untill next time see ya!!**


	2. Reports

**YYEEEEHAAAAA!! More from this story. Here we go. Hallelujah!! Hope you like! R&R PLEASE & THANKYOU!! )**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: Don't own the Justice league. Sorry no suing today.

Spirit of the Wolf chapter 2: Reports

"That's what the ten billionth report in that area about sheep going missing?" Flash asked in an exasperated tone.

Everyone was getting tired of these reports. Every few nights a sheep or goat would go missing and a few days later they'd find the stripped bones of the animal. It was probably a stray dog but everyone had had enough of it and they were sending Hawkgirl in to check it out later that night.

"Yes we all know that we've gotten a lot of reports in that area Flash you can shut up now." Green Lantern was beginning to get ticked off at Flash's constant complaining.

"Well how come Sheyera gets to go in. I could handle it."

"Because Sheyera has the best vision and knows that area better. Get it through your thick skull you're staying here. If anything comes up we might go in IF it's big enough. This is a minor report. We're going in because the police haven't done anything about it yet." Superman stated but was also beginning to lose his temper too.

Flash sat down in a huff and glanced over at batman who remained as emotionless as ever.

"What do you think is going on Bats?" Flash asked out of boredom.

His response was a look. That's it just a look. Batman hadn't been talking much lately. He didn't seem to take this thing seriously since no human had been injured yet and so far it looked like none would be. No one had even seen what was killing their livestock. So this thing had to be pretty careful and smart. It knew to stay away from humans.

Batman stood against the wall thinking to himself. It was all just ridiculous. No one had been hurt and no one would be. He would make sure of it. The only reason someone would be hurt was out of self-defense.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Sheyera this is not a battle this is just a scope okay? A quick scanning of the forest. If need be go on the ground otherwise stay in the air." Batman relayed her instructions over the radio as unemotionlessly as always. You would think that a billionaire playboy would at least sound like he had a soul.

"Yeah yeah I got it the first time Bruce." She rolled her eyes at the batman.

"Just making sure you follow orders and don't roll your eyes like that. Batman over and out."

"_How did he do that?"_ Even though she had been working with Bruce for a long time she could never figure out how an ordinary man could do that.

She set the javelin down in a clear spot not far from the forest and the village she was supposed to scope out. The ramp automatically pulled out and she flew out into the cool night air.

"_Aaah. There we go. Freedom. Freedom and space."_ She thought as she soared toward the forest.

As soon as she reached the edge her military instincts kicked in and she began following her orders to the letter. She combed the entire woods. Even the village but found nothing. Absolutely nothing. Maybe it was just some kids causing trouble. She hated it when the whole thing would turn out to be a huge waste of time.

She made one more pass over the village and forest. Some kids shouted and waved to her. She smiled and waved back. She flew into the javelin and took off. Heading back to the watchtower with nothing as to what was going in the forest with the livestock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Absolutely nothing?" The rest of the members seemed rather stunned…well all except for Batman.

"Nope. Nothing. Zip. Zilch. Notta. Not even a paw print or hair." Sheyera responded to her stunned teammates.

"Probably some kids messing around." Clark sighed.

"Yeah probably." Sheyera whispered but she still felt that she was wrong. There was something down there.

"Sheyera?" She heard Diana's voice ring out.

"Huh? Oh what is it?"

"Can I talk to you?" She motioned toward the doorway.

The pair left the monitor womb unaware of the pair of eyes that suspiciously followed.

Diana led Sheyera down a maze of hallways until she reached her quarters where she opened the door and motioned for Sheyera to step inside.

Inside Diana's room was like stepping into a Greek museum. There were shrines to every different god and different artifact and weapons everywhere.

They had patched up their relationship since the thanagarian invasion thanks to the rest of the original members. Even Batman stepped in to help. Guess he got tired of their constant bickering.

"You think there's more to this than just kids don't you?" The Amazon asked knowingly.

"Yes but what?"

"I don't know. I'd ask Bruce but he's not interested in this."

"I know it looks like he's going to fall asleep when we start talking about it."

"Well I don't know what it is but something's not right down there and I'm asking for your help to find out what."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the village:

"Shane Vic don't wander off too far it's getting dark out." An elderly woman shouted to the children playing in the fields by the forest.

She knew exactly what kind of pranksters her grandchildren were. She had a difficult time keeping up with all the apologies.

It was weird how people referred to their community as a village but I guess in a way it was true. They live far away in a remote region, didn't have a lot of technology, and most of the people here were farmers. But still she loved the mountains and would never leave this village. She grew up here.

She entered her house and sat down in her easy chair. She pulled out her knitting and began to work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She glanced up at the clock. It was later than she thought. The sun had gone down!! Shane and Victoria were still outside!

She put her knitting down and began to walk towards the door to call her grandchildren in.

She had opened the door and was just about to call when a scream pierced the air. It was her grandchildren she knew it.

Before she even knew what she was doing she was off the porch and running towards the cries of her loved ones. Many of the neighbors had joined her and were all running at full speed.

The screams led them to the edge of the forest where the flocks were supposed to be grazing. Even after the incident three weeks ago with Nana the sheepdog they still grazed their herds and flocks over there.

They turned towards small whimpers and saw the children but the lay in such a horrifying scene that the elderly woman fainted on sight.

The Woman's screams were carried by the wind to frightened ears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There!! More story I hope u liked. See you next time. Geeze I finished this at 2 in the morning. Good thing it's not a school night!!**


	3. New Develpoments

**Okay here we go!! Time for another chapter of this story. I'm loving the reviews guys thank you so much. Big thanks goes to Draxis for first ever review and his criticism that helped me pick out the mistakes in the former chapters. Another thanks goes to Miles333 for constant reviews and last but not least Unleash The Shadow for his prediction but I shall shoot him down in this chapter Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: Don't own them but the story idea is mine. Keep away!!

Spirit of the Wolf chapter 3: New Developments

"Can you please try and calm down miss." This was not going well for the league.

A few hours ago they had received a call about another attack in the village. When they arrived Bruce was already there and was doing his best to arouse and elderly woman. They could hear crying from the bathroom and the villagers had already explained completely what had happened.

The children had been out in the fields playing with a lamb by the name of Belle. Next thing they knew the children were screaming. They all ran out there to find the blood-soaked children next to Belle whose throat had been torn out and there were huge paw prints leading away from the scene.

Bruce had awoken the woman and went to help with the children. J'onn was currently calming her.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Clark questioned.

"I told them to stay close." The woman answered. "I went inside to work on my knitting." The woman held up a strip of cloth that was supposed to wind up as a stocking cap. "I realized it was dark and went to call them in when I heard them scream. I'm sure you know the rest."

"Did you see what did it?"

"No. No one did. The children might have. How are they?"

"They're fine. Diana why don't you go check on them."

Diana nodded and walked down the hallway and towards one of the back rooms where the sound of laughter reached her ears.

"_A little odd for them to be laughing after having an experience like that." _She thought.

She put her ear to the door and was surprised greatly by what she heard.

"Hey you can't do that! That's cheating!" Bruce's voice rang out.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!" His voice wasn't rough or stern.

"No it's not!"

"That's it!" It was soft. Gentle. Almost….

"Aaaah! Run!"

"I'm gonna get you now!" …playful?

She quietly opened the hard oak door and was met with a sight few were given the chance to behold. Batman was running around the room, wearing one of his fake smiles, and chasing the children who were screaming with mock fear. But his eyes held a faint glimmer of laughter and joy.

Both the children dove under the bed with Bruce still on their tails. She looked over towards the Sorry game board that lay discarded. Not wanting to disturb them she gently closed the door. She smiled to herself as she reported that the children were fine. This was a thing best kept to herself if she wanted to remain breathing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The league had gotten most of the facts together and had deemed it time to leave. They gave clear instructions to the villagers to keep all living things away from the forest until they could catch this animal and that all people should be inside after dark. Afterwards they left to get Batman.

Clark took the lead and made his way down the hall and into the children's room.

Inside Bruce was sitting against the wall. His eyes were closed and wrapped up in his cape were the children, asleep. But their heads lay on his lap and he had one protective hand on each of their backs.

"Yes Clark." He whispered

"We should get going." He whispered back.

He grunted in affirmation and slipped his hands underneath the children picking them up. There was only one bed so it was assumed that the children shared it. He placed the children on this bed and slowly unraveled his cape from them. He did all this without waking them. He then covered them with the sheets, turned off the lights, and left the room.

"Awwww." Flash cooed teasingly."

In response Bruce stared at him. Just stared at him. Continuously. The white eyes of his mask seeming to reach into Flash's soul. After a few seconds Flash's grin faded and he ducked behind John. Everyone else just laughed. Except Batman who just gave a small smirk but still remained emotionless at the same time.

He turned and was beginning to leave when a baby blue collar with a bell attached to it fell from his cape.

"Belle's collar!" Sheyera exclaimed.

"What?" J'onn asked.

"Belle the sheep that the kids owned. That's her collar. Where did you get it?"

"If you remember I was here before you." He mentioned casually as he bent down and tucked it into his belt.

"The villagers say that the kids told them that when Belle was attacked her collar disappeared. They said the animal must have run off with it."

"One it was a wolf."

"How do you know that?"

"The kids. Two why would a wolf take a collar and nothing else?"

"Maybe it was scared and it got stuck in its teeth."

"Perhaps." He rubbed his teeth with his tongue.

"Now why do you have it and what are you going to do with it?"

"I was investigating some business from Gotham out here when I heard the children scream. As I was running through the forest I found the collar. I'm going to analyze the teeth marks."

"You said the children told you it was a wolf."

"You can't be too careful now can you? Besides it was dark and children tend to have _very_ vivid imaginations. There hasn't been a wolf out here for a long time."

There was a slight pause then Sheyera spoke again.

"What kind of business?"

"What makes you think you get to know about everything that goes on in _my_ city? Gotham is my problem not yours. Stay out of it!"

With that said he turned and left. With the collar.

Sheyera turned and looked at Diana. Diana was wearing the same look she was sure she was wearing. A look that said 'there's something more to this'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next evening the League held a meeting to discuss certain missions and the problem in the village.

"J'onn has anything else gone wrong down there?" Clark asked. Starting the meeting.

"Nothing so far."

"Good."

Diana was about to open up a discussion of possible perpetrators when the door opened revealing the black clad superhero Batman.

He walked over to the table and tossed Belle's collar down on the table in front of them.

"Scans for a wolf turned up negative. It's more German Shepard than anything else." He stated as took his seat.

"A German Shepard?" John questioned.

Batman nodded. "A German Shepard."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Resourceful little buggards humans are.

I didn't mean to scare those kids. I didn't even see them until I had already sunk my teeth into the lamb's throat. Their screams startled me so much that I tore its throat out, collar and all, and ran. I feel so terrible.

Now the Justice League has gotten even more involved. I'd better watch my step.

They locked up their livestock and no one is outside. Well I like the no one is outside part but they locked up my dinner! Oh well I'm not just a dumb animal. I can be resourceful too.

I trot over to the animal stalls and survey each one. One stinks of horse, another smells like chickens, the third smelled of sheep, and the last smelt of cow. I could use some cow.

I hopped up and undid the latch with my paws. Those claws aren't just for hunting you know. I make my way inside very quietly so as not to disturb the animals.

I sniff about and peer in to each stall until I find the perfect one.

It held a cow and her calf. Perfect all I had to do was get in grab the calf and get out before old momma could strike back. I settled down on my haunches. Focusing intently on a silent kill.

I sprang and broke the calf's neck with the force of the blow. I grabbed a chunk of flesh in my teeth and dragged the calf out before the other could turn around. I was back in the forest when the cow started mooing in fear and of course that got all the other animals started, which brought out the farmers.

"_I'd better go before I'm discovered."_ I thought to myself and picked up my kill and began to drag it farther in to the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Justice League had gotten a call at about 3:00 in the morning about the village yet again. Apparently the animal managed to get another meal out of their livestock. Only this time it was a calf.

When they arrived the whole village was in an uproar. Clark immediately went to look and the scene while everyone else sent the people back to their homes. Batman was the only one not present. Claiming he had business in Gotham to attend to.

"You guys have got to come see this." They heard Clark shout from the cow's stalls.

Everyone came running. They had guessed on their way up here that someone had accidentally left the stalls unlocked. But as the look at the door it was plain to see that they had indeed locked the stalls.

Clark was holding the lock that had claw marks all around the locking mechanism. The same marks were also on the door.

The animal had somehow unlocked the door!

"This is no ordinary dog." Clark stated with wide eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There we go. I hope you enjoyed. I shall update as soon as possible. See ya then. Chow!!**


	4. Not Ordinary

**Here we go. Finally I thought of something else for this. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review. Thanks!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League. DC comics does. Sorry.

Spirit Of The Wolf chapter 4: Not Ordinary

"Well duh it's no ordinary dog Clark! It just picked the lock _we_ put on there and our locks are pretty high tech!" Wally shouted.

"What are we supposed to do? Obviously locks won't do it and what's to prevent this dog from coming into one of the villager's houses?"

"I don't know. Call Batman."

"I already did." Sheyera answered.

"And?"

"He's not answering."

"Great. So, what do we do?"

"I'll tell you what we do." J'onn said, stepping forward. "We run a thorough sweep of the forest. We know something's out there now. We don't stop until we find something. Sheyera you watch from the skies. Everyone else spread out and search every inch."

"What are you going to do?" Clark asked as he made his way to the forest's edge.

"I shall run a physcic sweep of the area. Nothing on this planet can hide from me for very long."

"Everyone nodded in affirmation and headed out to search for this extraordinary creature.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV: unknown

I have got to find a spot to hide this. Apparently someone caught sight of me before I opened the barn door and called the Justice League. I have lived too long and trained too hard to be hunted down by world-renowned superheroes. More like glory hounds. If they caught me I would be dead. No matter who I am, the moment they discovered what I am they'd consider me a danger to civilians and kill me. They'd get a yes vote from all the magicians in the league that's for sure.

Why do people consider us evil? It doesn't make any sense. We're not evil damned creatures of the night. I see no crime in just being who, or what, I am. We hunt when we need food, not when we lust for blood. The only time we kill or injure humans is when we feel the need to protect our pack or ourselves. Even then we don't like to kill humans

I dragged the dead calf deep within the borders of my forest. I found a good patch of grass and released my grip on my kill. I circled it slowly as to find the best place to start.

As always I go for the eyes first. I hook my top teeth into a socket, but carefully so as not to damage the soft, delicate treat it contains. I latch onto the calf's top jaw with my bottom fangs and clench down as hard as I can. The bones crunch satisfyingly loud under the strength of my jaws. I reach forward and gently pry the treat out and snap my teeth down on it.

I will never tire of the lovely sweet taste of cow eyes. The only thing that tops cow eyes is turkey heart. The only problem with that is that turkeys are so hard to get a hold of alive, without any questions, and turkey hearts are so small that they're hardly worthy of a snack.

I do the same to the other side of the calf's head and start again by tearing open the calf's stomach. Intestine and stomach acid pour from the deep gash and I begin to feast.

Ripping through soft flesh and crunching through hard bone I eat. I am so hungry that nothing else matters except the scrumptious meal laid out in front of me.

"Crunch"

A sound. I didn't make that sound. It wasn't bone. No, it was a twig. A new scent fills my nostrils and I realize how truly careless I was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV: Diana AKA Wonder Woman

I do my best to be silent but it's so hard when every inch of the forest floor if covered in leaves and twigs. I realize that I am not going to get anywhere near this animal making noise like this. My feet leave the ground as I take off, slowly hovering over the land. I soar over the ground making absolutely no noise.

I land gently to take a closer look at the ground. I bend down and observe the light trail of blood and bent down blades of grass. I take off again. Slowly and carefully following the trail in front of me.

As I follow a new sound begins to emerge from the forest around me. The sound of heavy breathing and growls and ripping flesh off of bones.

Adrenaline fills my system. I follow the sound, confident that I can take on anything that comes with it. It leads me to a patch of grass and in the middle is the missing calf but what is devouring it is more surprising than anything else.

It's a wolf. A big white wolf. As I set myself down I make the biggest mistake of the night. I made a sound.

"Crunch"

I look down to see that I had landed on a rather large and brittle twig. I look back up as the wolf's head shoots up. Its ears and nose twitch as, I am sure, it picks up my scent. It slowly turns its head to reveal a ghostly white face. It stares at me. Seeming to look straight through me. It stands stock-still and cocks its head as if pondering something.

We just sit there staring at each other. I stare at it and it stares at me. With, suddenly familiar, icy blue eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV: White wolf

I turn my head around to see one of the two leggeds behind me. How could I have been so stupid? So careless? What will she do?

"_It's her. I know her. Diana. Wonder Woman. One of the human bitches in the league. She's the most beautiful human bitch I have ever seen. But wait."_

I cocked my head to the side.

"_Humans don't like to be called bitches. It's a derogatory term to them. An insult. That doesn't make any sense. In my world to call someone a bitch is simply acknowledging their beauty. Although to the males it is an insult."_

She slowly lowers herself to the ground and crosses her legs. I turn around completely and feel myself start to back away.

"Shhhhh. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." She says in her birdlike voice.

"_This two legged wouldn't lie. I can smell no one else near. I see no fire stick but I do see her golden lasso. It's supposedly unbreakable but my kind's teeth can tear through anything. Even the man of steel's skin."_

I back up another step. Cautiously keeping my eyes on her lasso. She notices.

"Shhh. Shh. It's okay. Look." She says as she takes her also out of her belt.

I jump and start to quickly turn around. But she throws it away. I turn back around and cock my head at her.

"I promised I wasn't going to hurt you."

I sit down and contemplate why I am being so stupid. The smart thing to do would be to run away as fast as I can.

"I knew there was something more to this. But how? Batman said you weren't a wolf. Batman is never wrong."

She places her head in her hands but then it shoots back up.

"Unless he did know."

She looks back at me.

"He was hiding you. Why was he hiding you?"

Suddenly a presence rips its way into my mind. I can't let J'onn do this. I shut my eyes and throw up my walls. Blocking him. But still he persists. As I block him excruciating pain enters my world.

As he tries repeatedly to enter but I won't let him. I let out a howl of pain that stretches across the entire forest and I fall onto my side.

The feeling of a white-hot blade burning through my eyes and scraping across my brain continues and I yip and whimper and howl while writhing on the ground trying to throw this Martian from my mind.

I feel a cool hand on my side, softly stroking me.

Finally the Martian makes a mistake and leaves himself open so I take it. Effectively purging his presence from my mind.

I get back to my feet and turn towards the woman. I look at her and bare my teeth. It had been a trick after all. My fur stands on end as I growl at her to stay away. I back up slowly and run off into blackness of the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV: still the white wolf but a little later.

I cannot believe I was stupid enough to trust her. I cannot trust humans. They have taken everything from me. Everything. I was told by my parent to never fully trust humans before they were gunned down. All the more increasing my hatred of them. I hate them. They think they own the whole damn world but they don't. I can't be me in their world. I cannot hunt because it's _their_ livestock. I can't walk as myself in the sun because it's _theirs_. I can't bask in the moon because it's _theirs_. Lousy, good for nothing, greedy excuse for a species.

I need to protect my forest. I won't let them take it. I won't let them take me.

I guess I'm being a little territorial. But then again when am I not? What more can you expect from a Lycanthrope. A Werewolf.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There we go. I finished this on Thanksgiving. So I'm thankful for having finally finished this chapter. I just saw Twilight last night. It was such a good movie. You need to go see it. Any guesses on who this white wolf is? I left subtle little hints in the story so if you know the characters you should know who it is. Please tell me your theories and for goodness sake REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Discovering

**Okay. I am seeing how much everyone loves this story so I am updating again. I am trying to update quickly but still make the story good. I am sooo loving this story. People say that my sis paints pictures and I write them. I love writing I don't know why I just do. I hope you like my stories as much as I do.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League. Plain and simple.

Spirit Of The Wolf chapter 5: Discovering

"J'onn how could you do that!?" Diana shouted at the green figure in front of her.

"I did what I thought to be the most logical thing to do."

The League was currently in another meeting over what had happened in the forest. They were not in the meeting hall though. They were in the lunchroom. Everyone knew that if the original members sat all together and appeared to be in a heated discussion it was best to leave them be. It was an interesting occurrence at the fact that Batman had quite obviously lied to them in order to attempt to conceal this white wolf.

"I was right there. It was in pain. Horrible pain. You should have heard it."

"I did not think I would encounter a wall of that magnitude. I admit I was a little rough but I realized that I needed to get things done fast."

"Did you get anything before it put up the wall?" Clark asked.

"Yes actually. I encountered sentience."

"Sentience?" Flash questioned with a mouth full of burger.

"Yes sentience. I have been inside an animal's mind before. This one, just from a slight glimpse, was quite human."

"Wait how can a wolf, an animal, be human?" John put out.

"I don't know."

"I'll pull some studies up on it." Sheyera put out with a glace to Diana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV: Diana

I know I'm not supposed to be out here but I have to see him again. I don't know how I know the White Wolf is male I just do. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my life. I had to find him again.

As I soar over the forest I see something strange. Batman's plane. Why was Batman here? I fly a little further and catch sight of him sitting on a large boulder. He was dressed in cargo pants and a white T-shirt. He was looking straight at me.

I gave in and set myself down by him.

"Well, well, well Princess. What brings you to the mountains by Gotham?"

"Just attempting to look into this White Wolf thing more." At the mention of this he stiffened ever so slightly. "You wouldn't be withholding information from us would you?"

"Now why would I do a thing like that?"

"You said it was a German Shepard. Why are you hiding him?" I said suddenly turning serious.

"I am not hiding this White Wolf. When I returned later I discovered that a rat decided he needed to electrocute himself on some of the wires in my computer."

"Interesting way to dress."

"It's comfortable."

"Why are you out here?" His face hardens.

"Sometime I jog out here. I like it better than Gotham's streets."

"Without shoes?"

"Toughens up the feet. You never know when you may need that."

"True. I should go."

"See you around princess." He said as he took off jogging.

After he left I remembered his eyes. Then I remembered the Wolf's. Icy blue. J'onn had said that the wolf had a human mind but a werewolf? That's just too far fetched. Or is it? She had heard about their legends before. Maybe. Just maybe.

I backtracked Bruce's footprints. Following them closely until they changed. The heel disappeared, the toes shrank, claws appeared, another set dropped down, and soon I was looking at wolf footprints.

Batman. Batman was the White Wolf. That would explain so much.

Why he was so distant from everyone else, why he seemed to not trust anyone, why he was so territorial, why he was so playful with those kids. He felt guilty for scaring them. Why he never seemed interested, why he said nothing would ever happen, why the wolf was able to unlock the lock they had put on the barn door.

Batman the werewolf.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV: White Wolf

Oh my gosh. She knows. She figured it out. I can tell by the look on her face. She knows who I am. I can't allow that. But what am I to do? Technically according to my race I'm still a pup I can't kill her. I can't kill a human. But she'll tell. She knows. They'll catch me. They'll put me in a cage. They can't put me in a cage. I can't run either. Where will I go? They'll hunt me down. What am I going to do?

Okay calm down. Just calm down. Maybe if you talk to her. No. I can't. Can I? What am I going to do?

"Bruce?"

Her voice makes me jump. I spin around to see her not but three feet from me. I can feel my ears tuck down and my tail shoot between my legs betraying my emotions. I begin to back away from her, afraid that she'll jump at me any minuet.

"Bruce please. Last time wasn't my fault. I didn't realize J'onn would do that. I thought…I thought we were just looking for an animal."

I stop backing up but my ears and tail stay in the same position. I can feel my fur stand on end and will it to flatten down but of course my defenses stay intact.

"Please try and calm down." She whispers as she reaches forward.

I jump, bare my teeth, and growl at her. She yanks her hand away with a surprised expression. Then she looks hurt. I hurt her. I didn't mean to. My parents just told me to never let a human find out what you are. I'm scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you Bruce." She says, her voice wavering.

I bite my bottom lip and make another stupid decision. I slowly step towards her and nudge her elbow with my snout. She jumps slightly but then relaxes. I move around and place my head on her knees and look up at her.

"We should talk." She says as she holds up a pair of shorts.

I give her a questioning look.

"They're mine. I rather enjoy wearing men's shorts. They're comfy."

I snort and grab them. I run off into the bushes and hang them on a low branch.

I relax myself and concentrate on the man. On Bruce Wayne. I feel a prickling sensation as my fur begins to retract. I wince as my knees reverse direction and my ribs expand. I fall to the ground as my back legs become longer than my front. Pain shoots through my skull as my muzzle retracts. When this transformation is over I pick up the shorts Diana gave me and slip them on. This will be good enough till I get to where I stashed my own clothing.

Sometimes people ask me why I seem immune to pain. Well it's because I'm pretty much used to it. Once you go through your bones breaking or expanding and your whole structure changing. Your knees reversing. You pretty much get used to pain.

I walk out towards Diana and see a rather disturbed look on her face. I smirk with amusement and chuckle a bit as I walk by. I guess she heard my little transformation. It actually tickles a little when the tail shoots out or is sucked back in.

We walk for a ways in an awkward silence until Diana finally breaks the ice.

"Why?" She asks.

"Why what?" I knew what she meant. But I was so scared and nervous.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"….."

"Bruce I swear I'm not going to tell anyone. I'll do everything in my power to help protect you. I'm not going to lock you up."

"_The safest thing would be to kill her right now. But I can't."_

"Bruce please why don't you trust us?"

"Because I didn't know what to do."

"What?"

"It was a mistake to befriend humans. My parents told me it was dangerous but I did it anyway and now. Now."

"Bruce what do you mean?"

"I'm still a pup Diana."

"What?"

"To my race I am still a pup. I didn't know what to do. We're pack animals we can't stand to be alone."

"You're not alone Bruce. You never were." She says as she grabs my hand.

I jerk my hand away and turn away.

"Yes I am Diana. I always have been. Ever since I was eight. I've always been alone."

"Bruce stop saying that."

I spin around and stare her dead in the face.

"Yes I am Diana." I change into a wolf. "Look at me!" I shout at her. "Now you tell me I am not alone. You tell me there are more of my kind. You tell me there's a place I can be _me_. Look me in the eyes and tell me that."

She leans down with pleading eyes and gently grabs my cheek fur.

"You never know where a place like that is unless you try. And you will never be alone. I promise you that. I don't know about anymore of your kind but you're still not alone."

She pulls me into a hug and for some reason I return it. Well the best I can. All I can do is place my head on her shoulder and wrap one paw around her side.

"_Maybe she is right. Perhaps I'm not as alone as I thought I was. At least not anymore." _I think to my self as I reach up and give her a gentle lick on the cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well there you go. I must congratulate DaisyJane for figuring it all out in the first chapter!! Only a real Justice League fan could do that. I made sure of it. So a big round of applause to DaisyJane. And I want to acknowledge Draxis' hilarious and weird reviews. That's why I love him so much. I love all you guys. Thanks for reading. Oh by the way just in case you all had questions about Bruce talking when he's in wolf form. Dogs and wolves can actually be trained to talk. But I'm thinking it's another ability that werewolves retain when they change.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello world!!! I am loving all the great reviews on this chapter. Thank you thank you. You're all wonderful. (Giggle)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice league but my character will be introduced in this chapter.

Spirit of The Wolf chapter 6: New Alliances

As Bruce is absorbed in his thoughts the rest of the league's original members have gone back down to the village to further investigate this White Wolf.

"Isn't what you're describing technically impossible J'onn?" Sheyera questioned.

"On your world perhaps but then again perhaps not. I have seen and heard many strange things on your planet."

"Yes I know but a wolf, a full flesh and blood wolf, with the sentience of a human? Are you sure?"

"Positively."

"This doesn't make any sense."

The rest of the short flight down to the village was silent. Not a word broke the silence of the still morning. Sheyera was right. This case didn't make any sense. They sat, silently pondering this question when a new one popped into their minds. Just what were they flying towards?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later

The moment they emerged from the plane they were swamped by a wave of confused villagers.

Questions and bits of sentences pushed their way through the overwhelming sound to the ears of the league. But they paid no heed. Each person had his or her assigned job to do.

Clark and J'onn were supposed to stay here, look around, and ask the villagers questions. Wally, Sheyera, and John were supposed to run another sweep of the forest.

"_Alright you all know your jobs. Get to them. We'll find this white wolf if it takes all week." _J'onn told everyone and just like that they were off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The roar of a jet engine fills the air. A white jet streaks across the sky sending a gale through the forest below. Leaves and twigs scatter across the grassy floor alerting two people walking below.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV: Bruce

"_Uh oh."_

My head shoots up as twigs and leaves swirl innocently across my forest floor. But my ears pick up the faint roar of an all too familiar jet engine.

"_Why would the league be coming here in the daytime?"_

Adrenaline pumps its way through my veins as I pick up the scent of my friends as they emerge from their plane.

"We have to go!" I say quickly as I spin around towards and begin to run towards my own plane.

"What?" I heard Diana shout after me.

"NOW!!!"

I ran as fast as I could. I stole a glance over my shoulder to see Diana taking off and flying low overhead.

AS I ran I felt my knees reverse and my ears creep up to the top of my head, my jaw shot out, and white fur emerged from skin. I dropped onto all fours, leaving the shorts behind, and quickly caught up with her. Running underneath her in her shadow we both ran towards my jet and jumped in.

With Diana at the stick and myself keeping watch, we took off.

"Were do we go?" She asked as we cleared the mountains.

"Go to my place." I told her.

"But what about Tim and Alfred?"

"Tim's at school and Alfred already knows."

"He does?"

"He's known for a while. Now hurry! They probably spotted us already. I'm getting tired of answering all these questions."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you see that?" Clark shouted over his com-link.

"Yes." Everyone shouted back.

"Get back here, everyone."

Flash was there in a millisecond. It took the others a little while longer to arrive but once they did a heated discussion took place.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous. What exactly is Bruce doing?" Flash raised his voice a bit, drawing a bit of unwanted attention from a few lingering villagers.

"Keep it down Wally!" John hissed at the scarlet speedster.

"Anyway as Wally said." Clark intervened. "What exactly is Bruce up to? First he lies about the wolf as if he was protecting it for some reason. Then he just disappears and completely severs contact and _then_ we watch his plane peel out of the forest like his life depended on it the exact moment we arrive. There's something he's not telling us."

So how are we going to find out huh? Are we going to interrogate the master of interrogation, escape, and just about every other thing on the face of the earth?" Sheyera put in.

"I don't know. Maybe Diana has something. I think she went out here this morning. Plus we all know that she's a little closer to him than the rest of us."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV: Bruce (yes again)

I had grabbed the sack I had set my clothes in before we had boarded the sleek black jet and took off. It was now clenched between my teeth as we set down in the hangar of my cave.

I stole a quick glance at her. She was flustered. I could smell it flowing from her like evil from the nightwalkers. We call them the Dark Ones. We hate them. It is rare that one should know the full extent of our war but I do. "My parents knew it and told me the tale. Our hate is perfectly understandable.

Yet we cannot afford to engage them in combat again. It was the nightwalkers that encouraged the humans to hate us so much. To hate their silent protectors. While we die off they flourish. Our only hope would be to band together but that near impossible.

I can almost feel their evil drowning out the light of the sun. They are too many and we are too few. But no matter what if the Dark Ones rise again I shall be there. There amidst the light of the moon, among my brothers and sisters, amidst the howls, the flashes of fangs, the screams, and the blood. It would be likely that I would run to my doom but I run all the same.

A small jolt runs through the plane as it touches down. I jump excitedly from my seat and begin to scratch at the door with my tail wagging a thousand times a second. I could smell Alfred cooking and my goodness it smelled _good_!"

The door hissed open and I dashed out. I ran up the stairs leaving Diana's laughter behind and waited impatiently as the elevator lurched upwards. As soon as it stopped I jumped out and ran towards the kitchen, dumping the bag of clothes in the hamper on the way out.

The spicy smell of cooking meat assaulted my senses as I stepped onto the bright tile floor of the cooking room. I saw Alfred in the corner by the stovetop. I trotted over to him and licked his hand howling quietly afterwards.

After he turned around I sat on the floor and listened to the loud beat of my tail on the polished floor.

"Well it is most certainly good to see you again Bruce."

I jumped up and put my huge paws on the countertop and peeked into the huge pot of the stove.

"Master Bruce please be patient. The food will be ready in a minute."

I looked back and got down. At that moment Diana entered the room with a slight smirk on her face.

Alfred gasped in shock when he saw her.

"Ummm, Bruce said that you could explain things better."

Alfred was knocked out of his daze by the angel like voice in front of him and when he then he gave me a good glare.

"One would wonder how this came to be."

I shrank back and flattened my ears on my head and slowly backed out of the room. I knew when it was best to leave and this was most certainly the time. I swear if I had stayed in that room any longer Alfred would have chopped me up and put me in the soup he was making.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well what if she can't get it out of him? Then what?" Sheyera asked.

"I don't know. This is Batman we're talking about." Clark answered back.

Well we'll have to find a way."

"I believe I could help you with that." A new rather husky voice interrupted the argument among the league.

The owner of the voice stepped out from behind a nearby bush in front of them. He had ear length black hair and a developing beard ranging from under his nose to a trail up in front of his ears. His skin was tanned and the black hair had an ever so slight curl to it.

He looked up at them with his round brown eyes and took out a gun. The league tensed a bit as the weapon came into view and began wondering exactly why this guy was here and how long he had been there.

"Oh I've been here since about an hour ago. I've only been behind the bush for ten minutes. I heard everything."

"What business is it of yours what we do or say and why are you here?!" Sheyera almost shouted.

"Because it's my job. For the sounds of your conversation and argument you've got a bit of a problem with a teammate. What exactly are you doing out here?"

"The villagers have a bit of a wolf problem." Clark answered as he pulled Sheyera back.

"Tell me a bit about this wolf and your teammate."

"Clark was a little skeptical but eventually told him most of what was going on, leaving out parts that would endanger Bruce.

"Well well well. Looks like I came to the right place after all."

"So why are you here?" John questioned.

"Well first of all it sounds like you've got a bit of a lycanthrope problem."

"Lycanthrope?"

"Werewolf, and _I_ am a slayer."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay do you wanna know why I try to leave everything in cliff hangers? It's so you guys will keep reading. Has it worked?**


	7. Untimely Clash

**Here we go! This chapter is going to get exciting. I haven't heard any ideas yet. Come on you people. Throw em out!!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the things in this story. Like the Justice league.

Spirit Of The Wolf chapter 7: Untimely Clash.

POV: Diana

I have to admit this is kind of funny. I have never seen a wolf do that. I had to suppress giggles as he backed out of the room. I turned back to Alfred who suddenly looked very tired.

He pulled out a chair and motioned for me to sit in it. I obeyed and then he took his own, the mahogany wood creaking in complaint as he sat.

"I take it that you found out on your own?" He questioned.

I nodded in response.

"Well I knew I would be explaining this to someone eventually. AS you now know Bruce is not human. He is Lycan or Werewolf as humans put it but the technical term in Lycanthrope. Anyway no he was not bitten. Although a Lycan can do that. His wolf was inherited. His parents were both wolves."

I was stunned a bit at this. All his life he was a wolf and was able to hide it. Batman was truly amazing.

"Both Thomas and Martha fought in the legendary war against the nightwalkers."

"Nightwalker?"

"Vampires. They are also known to the wolves as the Dark Ones or even the Cold Ones. It began long ago when the two tribes were first made. They were brothers. One bitten by wolf at birth and the other bat. The one bitten by a bat became the first Cold One. The one bitten by a wolf became the first Werewolf. The Vampire immediately thirsted for human blood but the other longed to protect the human race. So the war began. The sole purpose of Werewolves if to help and defend the human race. Thomas and Martha did that through Wayne industries. But they eventually realized that they would need help when Martha became pregnant with a litter of fifteen. So, they found me. I was meant to take care of Bruce until he reached adulthood by Lycan standards. I achieved a state of prolonged life when I came into their services. But then they were murdered and everything went wrong. Lucky for Bruce he already knew how to shift."

"You said that Martha was pregnant with a litter of fifteen. What happened to the rest?"

"Stillborns. Most of the time their kinds genes cancel each other out but not like that. It was a dark day. Bruce was the only survivor."

Why was Bruce's life so tragic? Did he ever have any really happy moments in his life or was it all dark, dismal, and bloody?

"What did you mean cancel out?"

"Both Thomas and Martha were Black wolves. Which is a big deal. For some reason a wolf's character and stature is determined by the color of its fur. White Werewolves are considered to be the lowest and weakest. But they are the most playful. They are gentle by nature and try to stray from battles. They love companionship and spend most of the day with their friends playing tag or something. Red wolves are ridiculous. They are next on the ladder above Whites but below Blacks. The Red wolves are sex addicts for some reason. They love companionship too but in a different way. They are far more aggressive and territorial than the Whites. The Black Werewolves are a mix of the White and Red. They have the Red's territory issues but still retain the White's gentleness. In other words they are perfect leaders. The only problem is that the Red's hate the Whites. They consider the White wolves inferior. Now Black wolves usually put the mission and safety of the pack before their own happiness so they rarely find love. Thomas and Martha found each other and remained together. Martha was from the Valley of the Dancing Moon and Thomas was from the Moon Bloom Mountain. The Moon Bloom is a rare type of flower that cures silver poisoning. Usually when two Black Wolves mate the genes cancel each other out and create White Wolves. But every now and then they don't but the pup still comes out white. As it matures and grows in knowledge and strength its fur will turn black. When the pup is fully matured its eyes will turn blood red when it is angry even when it's in its human form. Slayers target the Black Wolves to take out the leaders and scatter the wolves completely."

"So what did the Cold Ones do?"

"Simply killed humans. But they could blend in better with humans. The Cold Ones found favor with the humans because of their Vampire scent. It is meant to draw prey in to them. Everything about them is meant to draw humans in. So anyway the humans began to hunt the wolves and eventually some discovered Vampires and thus was born the Slayers. But they never realized that the wolves were not evil. To this day Slayers hunt both Lycans and Vampires."

"Wow that's a lot to take in."

"Yes indeed it is. But I assure you that it is all true. Oh and one other thing."

"What?"

"Now that you know about him I guess you should know his true name."

"True name? Bruce isn't his true name?"

"Yes it is but it was translated into English by his parents. His Wolf name is Romolus Weylyn. Lycan for Bruce Wayne."

"Wow."

As I sat there contemplating what was just said Alfred got up and began working on the soup.

"He's still a pup you know."

"What? But he's thirty-six!?"

"By human standards. In Lycan years he's about twelve. I just wish I could get him to act like it. Being around others like him would help. Being around other pups but I fear I'll never find any. He longs for a pack. But I have no idea if there are any left. I don't even know what kind of a wolf he is yet."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV: Bruce

I sat by the door for a few minutes listening to them talk. At the mention of my parents I walked away slowly. I missed them so much. I loved my Mum and Da. They were the best. I didn't even have any den-mates. They all died. They were all stillborns.

"_Why is my life surrounded by death?" _A tear breaks through my fur and hits the carpet.

I run up to my room throwing myself up on two legs as I go. I lock the door immediately. I do not wish for anyone to see me cry. It only shows how young and immature I am. I can't afford to act like a pup. I must act as an elder. Calm and controlled.

I walk over to my CD player and throw in evanescence. I love this band. I always have. Alfred hates it and I don't understand that. I set it to shuffle, put some shorts on and collapse onto my bed, the tears flowing freely as I, even now, try to stop them.

The first song that plays is one of my favorites. "Everybody's fool" plays and I drown myself in the music.

Perfect by nature

_Icons of self-indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame?_

_Don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

_Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Without the mask _

_Where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself_

_Lost in your lie_

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

_It never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_It never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

While Bruce is absorbed in his music and Diana talks to Alfred there's trouble brewing down at the village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you're a slayer. Like Vampires and werewolves and stuff?" Wally spoke up.

"Correct. Werewolves and Vampires do exist and my life is dedicated to wiping them out. My name is Robert."

"Well Robert this is our case and I would like it very much if you left." Superman intervened.

"Well this is my job. I'm not going to leave. But I'll try not to bother you anymore. Just watch out for that wolf there's no stopping its evil. You're lucky it's a White one or it would have moved to humans by now." With that the slayer ran off into the bushes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Few Days Later:

A meeting was held by the Original Members but a few extra were invited. Extras such as Zatanna, Dr, Fate, and shining knight. They were discussing their apparent Werewolf problem.

"How do you know it's a wolf?"

"Yes I thought that we exterminated those beasts when Arthur was ruling?" Shining knight put in.

"Well actually I brought some one who could help explain all that." Clark told them. "I'll go get him."

Clark stood up and walked out of the room in a hurry. While he was out the discussion continued.

"Are Werewolves really that evil?" Sheyera asked.

"No they are much worse according to legend." Zatanna answered.

"They are servants of the devil." Fate said.

"Cruel evil little monsters that lust for human meat and blood. The only thing that could possibly top their evil is the Vampires." Shining knight added.

As the discussion continued Diana looked toward Bruce worriedly. The subject was taking a turn for the worse. She got up and sat next to him.

"You okay Bruce?"

"Hmmm? What was that I had my ipod on."

"You have an ipod?"

"Installed it into the mask."

"That's cool!"

"I know. I turned it on when the discussion got insulting."

The doors flew open again to reveal Superman and Robert. They both walked in though Robert remained standing.

Robert explained to all of them what was going on and that the werewolf was most likely someone within the league because of how well it seemed to know how to avoid them and because of how it blocked J'onn. The discussion lasted for hours. Even Batman jumped in from time to time asking questions or making comments as to disprove the existence of Werewolves. He actually did pretty well and made everyone who was trying to prove that they did exist sound like idiots. But the whole time, Diana noticed that Shining Knight kept looking at Bruce.

"I think you need to leave." She whispered quietly to him.

His hand slowly moved down to his beeper that was connected to his computer in the Batcave. A beeping sounded out that was his signal that something was wrong in Gotham.

He got up and began to move towards the door.

"Where are you going Batman?" Shining Knight said as he got up and moved toward Batman. Diana saw him tense a bit.

"Gotham I have business there." He held up his alarm, which was still going off. "Not that conversations about things that don't exist bore me."

Shining Knight narrowed his eyes at the Batman in hatred. All eyes were on the pair.

Suddenly so Shining Knight moved his arm and Batman bent over slightly. Blood spattered to the ground and his cape shot out as Shining Knight's sword impaled him.

Batman slid to the ground. Everyone jumped up and Superman and Diana had already pulled him away from Batman.

"You see I have this special gift. I can smell Wolves." He said as Bruce fell to the ground in a puddle of his own blood amidst the screams of Diana and Zatanna. A clank sounded as the end of the sword sticking out of his back hit the steel floor.

He looked down at the jeweled hilt as it stuck from his belly. He felt Diana's cool hands on him and her screams seemed like a distant memory. Shining Knight was shouting Sheyera was trying to beat him up and his blood kept flowing. It wouldn't stop.

It.

Wouldn't.

Stop.

Bleeding.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wow. Even I'm surprised at how that one ended. But there's one difference between you and me. I know what's going to happen next!! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! More reviews means faster update.**


	8. On The Run

**Okay I promised that if I got more reviews then I'd update fast so here ya go!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: So far the only character I own is Robert.

Spirit Of The Wolf chapter 8: On the run

Crimson flowed along the stained steel floor. Screams tore through the air attracting and audience outside the large metal doors.

"NOW EVERYONE BACK AWAY FROM BATMAN NOW!!!!" The usually passive Superman shouted out.

Robin threw a worried look and Nightwing and Batgirl. They were eavesdropping when they heard Bruce's beeper go off. The rest was just a blur. They didn't know what had happened but the screaming was attracting a crowd.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the room.

"_How could this happen." _Wally and GL thought. Both had not moved from their seats, they were just too shocked.

They looked around the room to see the original members keeping all the magicians away from Bruce. Diana was crying and then they made contact with Bruce and noticed the fading light that was normally so bright in his eyes.

"_J'onn?"_

"_Yes Wally?"_

"_Is Bruce gonna die?"_

"_I don't know."_

J'onn had run over to Batman and was examining the wound when shining knight broke through. Shouting like a crazed demon he raised a dagger towards the already injured Bruce Wayne.

J'onn moved like greased lightning and had the Knight on his knees before he could say oops.

"You're going to live aren't you?" Diana pleaded through tears.

"It's not silver." He gasped with a smile.

The whole room was in chaos over what had just occurred.

"Don't you realize what you beloved teammate is!?" Shining Knight screamed. "He's the wolf you are so desperately hunting for. He is a wolf."

A small growl was released from Bruce's throat as he listened to the conversation taking place.

"You must let us slay him!" Robert screamed.

"I'm afraid you are all mistaking. Batman's no wolf. Now sit down before I throw you down!" Sheyera shouted.

"He is evil incarnate!!" Fate shouted.

Clark looked over at Flash and Green Lantern and noticed that their faces had suddenly paled.

Everyone turned and noticed the pair as well.

"Are you alright?" Sheyera asked.

In response both simply lifted their hands and pointed towards the other side of the room. All heads turned to see Bruce standing, sword still through him with Diana behind him. His mask had slipped down to reveal the face of Bruce Wayne but with inhuman teeth. They looked more like that of a dog.

'Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap.' The sound of his hands coming together mockingly sounded deafening in the silent room.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Everyone's except for the magicians. His hands fell to the sword hilt, there was sickening wet grinding sound as he pulled it from himself. He stared at them with glowing blue irises in his eyes.

He took the sword and stood at a battle ready position.

"Humans disgust me. But congratulations you figured it out. Effectively running me out of my home. Are you happy? Must you do this to all of us?" He said in his Batman voice but in a whisper still.

"Bruce?" Clark approached hesitantly.

"Shut up!" He exclaimed. "You're no longer on my side. I can see it. I can smell your fear. So don't go pretending. Don't lie. You're thinking exactly what they're thinking."

"And what would that be?"

"Monster."

"Bruce that's not it."

"I can assure you though. I'm going to get out of this. When I do you'll never see me again. I was fool to get involved with humans but what can I say it's my nature."

Flash was about to speak up when Bruce suddenly turned back around and ran through the huge doors sword still in hand and a gaping hole in his uniform. Diana looked at the league with tears in her eyes and ran out after Batman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back outside.

The room had suddenly become deathly silent when all of a sudden Bruce tore through. His suit was dripping with blood, there was a huge hole in the stomach area of his suit, and he was carrying a bloodstained sword.

His eyes grew wide as he caught sight of the spectators gathered around but mostly when he caught sight of his adoptive children. His mask was still off, his irises were still glowing and his teeth were still those of the wolf.

He stood frozen for a few split seconds then bolted down another hallway.

Murmurs ran through the crown as Diana tore out after Bruce. Murmurs about Batman.

"Batman?"

"Bruce Wayne?"

Tim and Dick and Barbara didn't know what else to do so they began running after their father. But before they could reach the doors that they came out the rest of the league along with the extra guests rammed through the door.

"Drop my sword you demon. I cannot allow you to befoul it with your evil." Shining Knight shouted as he took off after Bruce with the other magicians. The rest of the original members hot on their tails. The last one out was a dark haired stranger with a crossbow and another sword.

The trio ran down the hallway in pursuit of their father. Who had quite obviously gotten himself into trouble.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV: Bruce

We ran through the maze of hallways. I could hear them screaming at me from behind. I was so scared. I have never dealt with a slayer. Heck my parents weren't even killed by a slayer. Were they? Well how else would the guy have gotten silver bullets. But then again why didn't he shoot me to. Maybe it's because he thought I was adopted. I was alone after all.

I dodge an arrow as I turn the corner and am led to the lunchroom. Well it gives me room to fight.

I sent Diana a look that said 'I'm going to fight.' She nodded acknowledging that she understood me.

As soon as I entered I jumped up on a table and shouted at everyone that there was a bomb on the tower and that they needed to get off while J'onn disarmed it. A few stared at me since I didn't have my mask on but I glared at them and they tore out of there pretty fast.

"_Battle morph."_ I thought to myself and began to feel myself changing.

The 'battle morph' is typically what you see in movies. I big gigantic wolf on two legs. Like in Van Helsing. This was my first try at this form. I had seen my Mum and Da do it before. Mostly Da but still it was hard. I couldn't fight slayers off in a normal wolf form.

I felt the knees reverse and thicken. I felt, as I grew taller, as the fur grew, as my whole body grew and the wolf came out my transformation was complete. But then something else happened. Something that was not supposed to happen. I felt a tickle over my left eye.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV: Diana

I watched his transformation with a slight shock. Everyone else tore into the room and stopped dead as they beheld the awesome sight. I could almost feel the power flowing from him.

He looked like a werewolf out of the movies. It was interesting. I thought he could only do a normal wolf.

But then after he finished changing. I gave a start as the fur over his left eye changed black. Black in a diagonal stripe going down to the right and curving across the top of his huge muzzle a bit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV: Dick

I heard a shout from the room ahead as the stranger ran in.

"He knows the battle morph! And he's Black. Full black! Kill him now!"

A deafening roar filled the air and I heard a crash and soon saw Dr. Fate go flying over my head.

I ran into the room and almost fainted. There wrestling with Superman was what looked like a werewolf. A white werewolf with one black stripe across its eye. But stranger still was the fact that batman's uniform hung in shreds from the huge thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blood spattered and fists flew as the two sides connected. One fighting for freedom and one fighting to capture the gigantic beast that was Bruce. Tables flew, chairs smashed, shouts and roars filled the room.

Bruce used his agility and strength to his advantage and was soon free of the huge room. Running as only a Lycan can he made his way to the transporter room where many heroes still stood waiting to be transported to earth.

Screams filled the air as he leaped overhead and landed on the transport in time for it to transport him down to the planet. Diana was right next to him.

More shouts were given off as everyone else ran through. J'onn and Green Lantern kept the magicians at bay while Superman told the man manning the transport controls that he was only to do one more transport before locking the place down.

The original member stepped onto the pad, minus the two holding the slayers at bay. At the last second the tree members of the Batclan jumped onto the transport in pursuit of the explanation to what had just happened and to discover if they were right about the thought that the wolf might have been Bruce.

In a split second they were on a cliff that overlooked a huge expanse of forest. The moon shone high giving off the only light in darkness.

A few feet from them was Diana. Superman ran towards her.

"What's wrong? Where's Bruce?"

"He's gone." She said with a glare." No will hurt him now. But He said I couldn't come. Said he was done dealing with humans."

A howl split the darkness around them. A howl filled with agony and sorrow. I tore through their souls and even brought tears into view. The howl continued but the faded off into an agonized human scream. Then it stopped abruptly. Leaving the leaguers to their thoughts in the cold stillness of the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. It's still a good length isn't it? Don't worry the next chapter's gonna be better in ways. I hope you all liked now tell me how much you loved it and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Meeting Tokolata

**Okay I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner I've had a lot of things going on. What with Christmas and my Dad's birthday and a New Years Eve party to get ready for and oh yeah my idiotic friend decided that she needed to swallow fifteen Tylenols!! Which it actually turned out that she didn't and was faking it the whole four hours we were at the hospital!!! I've had a rough week. (Twitch twitch)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice league. But I bet it would be a more interesting show if I did!

Spirit Of The Wolf chapter 9: Meeting Tokolata

POV: White Wolf (Batman, Bruce Wayne, Romolus Weylyn, ect, ect.)

Stupid, stupid, stupid, idiotic dog! What were you thinking? You should have torn out of there the moment the League started investigating your little hunts. Now look. You've lost everything. Your friends, your family, your whole freaking life! What am I supposed to do? I can't go home. What's going to happen to Alfred? Is he going to be okay?

I walk along the forest floor. The huge area is the most amazing thing I have ever seen. I have always wanted to live away from humans and in the forest, but never alone. I hate being alone. I guess I should get used to it I'm going to be alone for a long time.

The spicy-sweet smell of pine needles assaults my senses and I catch wind of a small herd of deer. Deer? Oh my gosh. I haven't had deer in the longest time and it's so good too!

I break into a trot and follow my nose to my next meal. I come to edge of a small meadow filled with grazing deer. I walk along the order of the expanse in front of me and think to myself.

"_How am I going to live? I can't live alone. Maybe I can find a pack of ordinary wolves to hang out with. They're not human or Lycan but at least they'd be company. I'd always have someone there. Always."_

I run a full circle of the meadow and the buffet table laid out for me. I see a good sized one nearby, not too big, and not too small either. Absolutely perfect. Well there's one perk about this situation I get to hunt all the time. I'm a pretty good hunter and can catch almost anything I set out after. I always have had a craving for raw meat and the thrill of the hunt makes it taste so much better. Plus I wont have to shift to my human form ever again. Well maybe not _ever _again. Maybe someday I can go back. Just maybe.

I'll probably have hunters after me willy nilly unless I can find a good place to hide. Maybe I'll head up to The Valley Of The Dancing Moon. My Mum told me about how the moon is in the sky almost the whole day and dances around the sky like a candle flame. On All Hallows Eve when there's a full moon she said that her pack would dance and sway in tune to the moon. Then when the moon would give it's last gasp and turn blood red they would all lift their heads toward it and howl, their voices melting together to form a haunting joyous symphony in the night.

Or I could head to Moon Bloom Mountain. Wow that is such a tongue twister. There is the only place where the moon bloom grows. It is a white flower pure white with as many petals as a rose. It looks kind of like a really large clover flower with a faded yellow center. It only blooms under the light of the full moon and only grows there and its nectar or the ground up petals cure silver poisoning. Well it would be a safe place to live that's for sure.

My Da told me that on full moons he would go the fields and stand in the middle as all the Moon Blooms opened up suddenly. He says that the whole forest floor would appear to move and turn white there were so many. I sounds like an amazing place to live.

I line up with the deer in my sights and settle back on my haunches. I lick my lips in anticipation and I feel my legs tense up ready for the pounce, ready for the kill. I leap out towards with all my strength with the intention to break its back the deer but slam into something else. I slam into a wall of white fur and we both tumble down and go over the edge of a hill and roll down slamming into the ground at the end of the steep incline.

I hear the thundering sound of hooves hitting the ground and I know that fro the first time in a long time my prey has escaped me.

I get to my paws and shake. I feel my fur sway as I twist my body. I tip my tail skyward and perk up my ears signaling to this new wolf my dominance. I wait for him to get up and then approach him.

"_What are you doing in my territory wolf?" _He growls at me.

"_What are you?" _I say back.

Since we have better hearing than humans we can say things too high pitched for human ears to detect.

"_I am Lycan now answer me you dog."_

My eyes grow huge and he growls at me obviously noticing how I am challenging him with my posture. I regain my senses and speak back as I straighten up and look him in the eye with a glare that would make Satan himself run for cover.

"_I am Romolus Weylyn. I am Lycan too. What is your name?"_

He visibly shrinks in front of me. From my fierce gaze and because he obviously caught sight of the black stripe across my eye.

"_Speak. Tell me your title."_

"_Tokolata." _He whimpers.

"_Well Tokolata looks like I have found what I am looking for."_

"_What is that?"_

"_A friend."_

"_Friend? Sir?"_

"_Yes Tokolata. A friend."_

"_But why? I am white."_

"_Does that really matter?"_

"_Yes."_

"_No Tokolata. It does not. My Mum and Da taught me that and I will always believe that."_

"_Really?" _I saw his ears perk up and his tail untuck from between his legs.

"_Really."_

"_Well in that case…tag your it!!!" _He shouts as he lunges toward me and bumps me with his snout.

He turns tail and runs away into the bushes howling with laughter.

"_**Does he want me to play? I haven't played in so many years."**_

"_Come on slowpoke catch me if you can." He howls as he runs out of the bushes. _

He pauses in front of me and cocks his head.

"_Don't you know how to play Romolus?"_

"_Well I haven't played since I was four."_

"_What? You're kidding right?"_

I shake my head.

"_Come on it's real easy. Tag me."_

"…"

"_Come one it's alright tag me."_

I bump him slightly in the side with my snout and cock my head slightly.

"_Alright now I'm it and all you have to do to play is just tag someone else." _He explains as he bumps me with his head and runs off.

"_Bytheway. Yourit!" _He shouts quickly as he pops back into view for a second.

I shrug and take off after my playful new friend. I catch his scent on the wind and take off after him. Soon he runs in front of me laughing like a lunatic and I take chase. I feel a smile creep onto my face and I speed up.

We run up hills, around trees, through bushes, and across meadows. Jumping over fallen logs and ducking under low branches.

Getting closer I turn suddenly and appear above him on a small cliff. I leap onto him and we both tumble for a few yards and I land on top of him. I stare him dead in the face and growl.

"_Tag. You're it."_

I get off of him and dash away. I stop and stare at him my eyes bright and ears erect. He gets up and looks back at me. Suddenly he drops down sticking his tail in the air wagging it a thousand times a second. I look at him questioningly. This big grin spreads across his face and his tongue sticks out waving as he pants. He yips happily and I mimic his motion.

"_Nobody tags me." _He shouts as he tackles me.

We tumble about. Slamming into the ground causing dust to rise. We both growl playfully as he tugs on my ear with his teeth and I chew lightly on his leg. We get so tangled up that we both fall to the ground in a fuzzy mess.

We roll away and stare at each other. Then we both suddenly break out laughing. That was awesome. I love Whites! This is what I have been wanting all along.

He leans over and I feel his tongue run across my cheek.

"_I haven't played with anyone like that for such a long time. Thank you."_

"_You welcome but I should be thanking you. I haven't played or laughed or even smiled since I was four__."_

"_Why."_

"_That's when my Mum and Da died."_

"_I'm sorry how did it happen?"_

"_They were shot in Gotham."_

"_Isn't that one of the man cities?"_

"_Yes it is. That's where we lived. It was my birthday they took me to see a movie and were shot after it ended."_

"_What's a movie?"_

"_It's a story that you watch instead of listen to."_

"_Where are your den mates?"_

"_They were stillborns." _Tears welled up in my eyes and fell to the ground.

"_I'm sorry. If it helps I lost my Mum and Da."_

"_How did they die?" _I wiped the tears away with my paws.

"_No. They didn't die I just lost them and now I can't find them. Slayers attacked our pack and I got separated."_

"_Where did you live?" _

"_Alaska, I was named after the nearest man village."_

"_Oh that's cool."_

"_My den mates called me Toki for short. I hated it."_

"_I can try and help you find them…Toki."_

"_Oh you didn't."_ He growls playfully and stands up.

"_Toki." _I shout teasingly as I jump up and run away laughing.

"_**Looks like this is going to work out okay after all."**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**There you go. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. I have been waiting to introduce Tokolata for the longest time. He has got to be one of my favorite characters. Now I will be expecting reviews on this. See you later Have a nice day!!**


	10. Running Into Trouble

**Okay I've decided to follow Bruce and Tokolata for now. Don't worry I'll get back to the League soon enough but right now their just not really doing anything. I mean they're looking for Bruce but with no results it's very boring. Soooooo I'm going with this.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League but I own Robert and Toki.

Spirit of the Wolf chapter 10: Running into trouble.

**Ten months after the incident on the watchtower.**

"So you've lived in the man cities all your life?" Tokolata asked as he began the conversation.

"Yeah. My Mum and Da were the Waynes. They were pretty rich and actually owned a company. After they died I took it over. I guess someone else is gonna have to do that now."

"So you know how to change."

"Change?"

"To human. You know how to look like them."

"Yes."

"Can you teach me?"

"Maybe later. Let me tell you Toki it really hurts."

"Does it?"

"Like no other. Why don't you know? Didn't your Mum and Da teach you?"

"Nobody in my pack knew how? They did once but now they don't."

"Oh."

There was silence for a while as the two simply stared at the night sky. Thinking of the past and looking towards the future with both dread and hope. Dread for what might come to be. Would they ever find others? Would they find and other pack? Would they be killed by slayers? But at the same time hope. They found each other. They could find someone else. They could start their own pack. They were free and they had each other.

"I'm hungry Romolus."

"You can call me Bruce if you want. What you in the mood for? I can smell a stream that's probably got some fish in it. There's a herd a deer that I can smell and….rabbit."

"You think we could get something that fast?"

"Sure let's go!"

Both jumped up and began to run. Toki settled back and let Bruce take the lead. It had already been silently established that Bruce was the alpha male of the group. So naturally he led the hunt.

Bruce stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. He held his nose close to the ground and sent a growl to Toki that they were nearing a rabbit.

"Rabbits are good eating. Meat's tender and juicy. Fast little suckers though. Here's what we're gonna do. Do you want to make the kill or do you want to chase?"

"I'll chase."

"Good choice you're fast. Okay you'll chase it towards me. I'll be hiding find me by scent. You have to stay close to it though close enough to make sure it goes where you want it to. When it runs past me you stop and I'll jump out and make the kill. Got it?"

"Got it." Toki growled back with a toss of his head."

"When you take chase howl for me." Bruce yipped as he ran off in a separate direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Calm down B'wana Beast. I'm sure someone will find something." Black Canary stated as she attempted to calm the worried hero down.

"I'm worried about him that's all. I mean it's a lot to take in and I'm hoping no one's found him yet. At least no one bad."

Suddenly a howl pierced the stillness of the night. B'wana Beast lifted his head to listen to it. It wasn't often he heard wolves. But he was shocked by what he heard.

"_I got him Bruce! I got him! He's headed your way!"_

"Bruce? Canary wasn't Batman's name Bruce? Bruce Wayne?"

"You just now caught that?"

"I think he's here. Come on. Follow that howl."

He pulled out his Comm' link and phoned in to the original members his discovery.

"J'onn here."

"J'onn I think we have him track our position and get down here!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_C'mon just a little closer Toki. That's it. Good!"_ Bruce thought to himself as if Toki could hear him as he drove the large rabbit towards him.

As soon as it was close enough Bruce leapt from the brush and snapped his fangs down upon the rabbit's back. Warm salty blood flowed into his mouth and trickled down his throat and he let go before he could begin to devour it. He wasn't just hunting for himself anymore. He had a friend to look out for as well.

He picked up the dead rabbit once again and carried it over to where they had fallen asleep and set it down. He shot a smile at Toki.

"Lets go get some more. You're making the kill this time."

So they hunted. They chased and trapped small animal after small animal. Occasionally snacking on an unlucky mouse that happened to scamper by them. Soon they had two rabbits and three squirrels on which to feed but before they started something skittered across the ground and they took chase.

It ran left, then right. It curved around and Bruce pounced on it snagging the critter by the tail. It was a shrew. He barked at Toki and threw it towards him. Toki caught it and threw it back. Bruce snapped his jaws together and broke the shrew's back. He dropped it into his paw and tossed it back to Toki who swallowed it whole.

He then took of through the woods leaving Bruce in his dust. It was well know since the start of the night that Toki could run faster than Bruce. But when Bruce neared the clearing he saw that Toki was frozen in place. Tail tucked tightly between his legs showing his fear.

Bruce did not leave the brush but knelt down lower and crept around to get a look at what was beyond Tokolata. He almost let out a yip as he caught sight of B'wana beast and Black Canary. But behind them, standing very still was the rest of the League's original members.

"Hey don't be scared I'm looking for a friend. Have you seen him?" B'wana Beast asked gently.

"Romolus it's a bunch of humans. What do I do?" Toki whined fearfully.

"Don't speak he can hear you." I said in a high pitched voice that only superman could detect but he couldn't understand it.

"You got a friend?"

"If he tries to touch you I'll be there I promise." I told him in the high pitched voice again.

"It's not him lets just go." John grumbled.

"No there's another one here. Look at that pile. Normal wolves don't do that they just eat on the spot and that's obviously food meant for more than one. He's got a friend." Sheyera whispered.

"Come on I promise not to hurt you." B'wana beast reached out.

"Bruce!" He yipped.

B'wana Beast yanked his arm away just in time. As soon as he recognized the fear in the wolf's voice and the name he jumped back. Bruce leapt out of he bushes with a ferocious snarl. He leapt in front of Tokolata and bared his fangs at them. His eyes began to glow blue adding a more dreadful appearance to him.

"Bruce calm down." Superman whispered.

"You're afraid I can smell it. Now leave!" He growled back.

"Bruce no." Clark stated as calmly as he could as he took a step forward hands extended.

"Do you want to walk or do you want to limp Boyscout?"

"Bruce you know me. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Take one more step and it's the last thing you'll ever do." Bruce growled menacingly.

"Romolus I'm scared. How do they know you? What are they gonna do?" Tokolata whimpered behind him.

"Don't worry it's gonna be okay." Bruce said calmly as he turned towards his panicky friend.

Clark lunged and grabbed Bruce around the waist. Bruce barked and order for Toki to leave but Green Lantern caught him in a green bubble.

"Bruce please calm down!"

Bruce began snarling ferociously so much so that not even B'wana Beast dared approach. He wriggled in Clark's strong grip until he had turned himself around completely where he bit down as hard as he could on Clark's shoulder. As his teeth pierced Superman's skin he began to scream and he fell back clutching Bruce's snout. Everyone gave an involuntary jump as blood began to pour from his shoulder and Clark screamed again as the bone crunched beneath Bruce's strong jaws.

Bruce tore away from the injured hero and approached Green Lantern with murder in his eyes and the same feral snarl. Without warning he leapt upon who once was his teammate and began to tear him to shreds. Blood began to flow from the green clad hero but he didn't release Toki and Sheyera was running towards them, her mace held high. He clamped his teeth down on the human's throat and growled, everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

But still he didn't release Toki so his teeth came down. Blood flowed into his mouth, human blood. A gasp reached his ears the man underneath him desperate for breath but was not going to get it until he released Toki.

Eventually the green bubble began to blink out but before it could fade completely Sheyera swung her mace as hard as she could. The electric crackle and the sound of metal on bone mixed with Brue's sudden yip of pain. The blow sent him hurdling into a tree and a crunch was heard as his front leg snapped and several ribs broke from the impact.

"_No I've worked so hard. Now they have Toki too."_ His thoughts slowly slipped into darkness along with the fading howls of Tokolata.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay I lied. There is some justice league in this. Is everything gonna turn out alright? Well we'll see. R&R!!!!! I'm throwing a party for my tenth chapter on this. Who's bringing the cookies?**


	11. Arguments and Escapes

**Okay this chapter should be good. I had help thinking up some of this so thank skittlesrock1993 for her creative help here!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League but Toki and Robert are mine so keep away!

Spirit of the Wolf chapter 11: Arguments and escaping

Pain shot through my entire body as I awoke. I let out a small whimper and realized that human hands were touching me. My first reaction was to bite them as hard as I could. I twisted around only to have a black gloved hand clamp down on my snout hard. I growled as Wildcat came into view. Old friend or not Wildcat was human and humans could not be trusted.

"Well since you're obviously not gonna calm down I'll just have to resort to other methods." He spoke calmly.

He grabbed some wire and wrapped it around my snout. I clawed at him and then realized I was not helpless. I looked towards where Toki lay hidden underneath the bed. We were in my quarters in the Watchtower.

I stared at Wildcat menacingly and a snap was heard as I began to shift. Wildcat's eyes grew wide as my ribs began to expand and fingers jumped out of my front paws. The wire slipped off as my snout became a normal human jaw. I stood up as my knees reversed again and glared at him.

If Lycans shift any injuries they have, like broken bones or burns, simply fade away or heal completely. Like right now.

Wildcat backed away and fled the room. A beep sounded as he locked the door. I made my way over to it and began hitting buttons.

"_Access denied."_ The computer typed out with a loud beep. I tried the emergency number. Same reaction. The League must have changed all the codes.

"Romolus? What's gonna happen to us?" Toki asked in simple English. Human tongue instead of Lycan

"They're gonna kill us that's what. They've teamed up with the slayers Toki."

Toki shrank back underneath the bed and whimpered.

"Don't worry I'm gonna get us out of here and back in the forest I promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the door:

"That's what he thinks? No wonder he's been running. He thinks we've betrayed him." Shayera whispered.

"Did you leave the rabbits in there with them?" Wally asked Clark who was staring at the door sadly.

"Yeah. Is Alfred on his way up?"

"Yep."

"Maybe someone should go in to try and talk to him. You know calm him down." J'onn put in.

"Diana." Clark quickly said.

"Why me?"

"Oh come on. He trusts you the most."

"Fine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"At least they left the rabbits huh Toki?" I said friendlily.

I was doing my best to calm him down. Toki had never been around humans. He was scared the first impression he ever got of them was when the slayers attacked his pack and started slaughtering his family.

I reached over towards the pile and threw one down to Toki. I heard the crunch of bone as he began to eat but I could not coax him out from under the bed. I grabbed the other one for me. Toki had gotten the first one we killed, the one with a broken back. The other one we seemed to have scared to death since it just fell dead the moment I took chase. It was whole, no broken bones or teeth marks.

I had put on a pair of shorts and had not yet chosen to change back to wolf. I would need to be human to talk to the League properly but if worse came to worse I could switch to the battle morph in seconds I had been practicing.

A beep sounded as the door was unlocked the sound of Toki eating stopped and I could hear his labored breathing.

As the door opened I relaxed a bit as it revealed Diana. Diana was a human I was learning to trust. How I had longed to see her face in the past ten months.

She crossed the floor, the door closing and locking behind her. She came to sit next to me.

"That was some stunt you pulled down there." She sounded angry.

"Okay so I'll just let myself fall in to the hands of the slayers next time." I growled back.

"Bruce stop it it's not like that! Stop acting like this!"

I grabbed the rabbit in both hands and snapped its back in half then bit into it pulling out a large chunk of meat chewing slowly as I stared at her. I licked my lips off put it down and stood up she stood up as well.

"I know what I smell Diana. I can smell emotions don't deny it."

"Bruce for goodness sake you're wrong!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back outside the door the rest of the Justice League listened as the argument began to escalate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh no don't you give me that if you forget I've saved you butt plenty of times before and why? Because most of the time I'm right."

"Well then if you're mister right how come _I_ win most of the arguments we have?"

"You want to know why _you_ why _women_ win ninety-nine point nine percent of all arguments? It's because women are mental terrorists." I hissed the last two words. "You jump in there with your little dagger of sharp retorts, low blows and just tear everything to shreds and fade away into the night."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Oh I think you know what it's supposed to mean! You drop all these little bombs that sink in and then explode three minutes later."

"You know why they explode three minutes later?"

"Enlighten me."

"Because it takes three minutes for men to understand what we're saying." She responded as she began to walk away.

"Oh you're not walking away from this. You're gonna limp!" I shouted after her as I lunged. But before I could make it the door opened and she ran through slamming it shut in may face.

I growled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You were supposed to go in there and calm him down not get in a fight. Coming out fists swinging is not a good idea in this case." Superman chastised.

"Well sorry."

"Mental terrorists? That is really good how does he do that?" Wally mumbled as they walked off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat down on the floor, changed back to wolf and devoured my rabbit. Toki soon emerged from his hiding place.

"Oh you like her." He said as he sat next to me.

"Shut up."

"Have we found our alpha female?"

I turned and gave him a good glare.

"What?" He flashed me one of his smiles and walked over towards me.

"C'mon it's so obvious why deny it?"

"Because she's human."

"Then bite her."

"I can't do that to Diana. I'm not going to condemn her to this life."

"Well do you think you could teach me how to shift?"

"I don't know."

"If I'm going to be hanging out with you I'm going to need to know."

"Touché'. Alright you win. First of all just sit still and concentrate. You need to know what your human looks like. He's in there your mind knows but you don't. Find him. Concentrate on him. Become him. He is already you just hidden."

We both sat in complete silence until Toki spoke up.

"I think I see him." He whispered.

"Concentrate. Don't lose him. Concentrate and become him. Imagine yourself as him."

A longer silence but filled with tension this time. I don't know how long we sat. Could have been hours for all I know. We both sat until a loud crunch was heard and a yip of pain from Toki. I quickly ran over to him.

"That's it Toki! You got it! Keep concentrating."

I watched as my best friend my adoptive den mate, my brother writhed in pain and listened to his bones breaking.

I kept shouting encouragement but then as his muzzle began to retract the change suddenly began to reverse.

"No Toki! No come on! Don't quit! Don't quit!" I shouted at him but I could not stop the inevitable.

Learning to change was easy. Handling the pain was an entirely different matter. It took me months to make a full change and years to perfect it. It wasn't expected of him to succeed the first time.

He was soon a wolf again. Lying on the ground gasping for breath.

"You did great Toki."

"But I didn't change."

"Neither did I my first time. It's pretty hard. Told you it hurt."

"You got that right ow!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A meeting was held to try and determine which side to take in the werewolf dilemma.

Do they take the slayer's side and kill them or take Bruce's side and help him? If the choice was the latter then they would first have to gain back his trust. Alfred was here to give information on the wolves and Robert was here to give his side.

"What he did to Superman and Green Lantern should prove what I am trying to say! He is evil. The world would benefit from the loss of one more wolf and top of it all he's a black we have to stop him before he finds others which he seems to have no problem doing." Robert said to the league.

"Now wait just one minute! Stop your accusations and your assumptions. Have you ever _met_ a wolf? Of course not. You kill them on sight so how do you know what they are really like? I've lived with Bruce his entire life and I remember Thomas and Martha quite well. They meant nothing but good for this world! The only reason he attacked and hurt the League so badly was because he felt threatened and apparently he's not looking out for just himself anymore. Bruce will do almost anything to save the life of someone he cares for. Since he no longer trusts the League he attacked them head on because he believed they meant harm to him and his friend."

"They are evil!"

"You are basing you accusations on nothing more than myths!"

"My father was killed by a wolf I saw it with my own eyes. He wasn't provoked or attacked he just killed him for no reason. That wolf was black!"

"Probably dying of silver poisoning so you have another slayer to blame for that! Once the silver reaches their brain it sends them into a crazed frenzy. In other words they basically go rabid! Killing anything that moves and that is not their fault!"

Diana looked around and studied the faces of the League. It was obvious that some had already made up their minds on what to vote for. Shayera was a definite no vote. Perhaps even John who was now up and walking thanks to painkillers. Superman was leaning more towards the slayer's side too.

She wasn't going to wait any longer. By then it might be too late. She got up and left the room in a huff. No one questioned this she often got offended when anyone started bashing on werewolves. But this was not the reason she left. She turned towards the area that held all the original member's quarters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stiffened once more as the door beeped and slid open. I growled a low growl as Diana stepped inside the room. Toki dashed under the bed again.

"Your friend okay?" She asked me. Her beautiful voice washed away my anger immediately.

"He's just afraid of humans. Slayers attacked his pack."

"I'm sorry. What's his name?"

"Tokolata. You gonna come out or are you going to keep acting like a yearling?"

A low growl was released from under the bed and he emerged. Tail tucked and staring at Diana.

"She's not going to hurt you Toki." I trotted over to him, still in my wolf form and plopped down.

"Listen I don't know how much time I have but I've come to get you out. Your little stunt back there has them leaning more towards the slayer's side. You need to make it look like it was all you though. You know how to rig the alarms so they won't be tripped when you smash the doors open. But you have to do everything quietly."

"Then I can't smash the door open okay wait outside."

I waited as she went to the door and opened it. She gave one last glance before she closed it and the beep heard as it automatically locked under security protocol.

I shot a glance to Toki and shifted to the battle morph again. I walked towards the door and pried off the metal covering on the keypad. I grabbed some wires, split them in two and crossed them. Twisting them back together and placing the covering back on. I moved towards the door and clawed at the sides a little then shoved my claws into the crease where the two doors met. I slid my large fingers through and pried to door gently open not making a sound. I was sure to leave claw marks on the other side as well so it looked like I ad to struggle hard to get out. I rather like it when people underestimate me.

I don't even know why I stayed as long as I did. I guess I still kept some kind of hope that they weren't with the slayer sand that my old friends would actually help me. At least I could be sure about Diana now. She won't hurt me. My only regret is that I won't see her again after this. Unless…..but I can't. I'm even more of a danger to her now. I can't have her with me when I have so obviously draw the attention of slayers since I'm black. I doubt Robert is going to let this go.

I remain in my battle form while Diana sneaks around up front. Gosh she has such a cute butt. Dang it! Stop thinking about that.

"Someone's coming!" I whisper as I pick up a scent.

We look around to see absolutely no doorways or places to hide I make a quick decision and as soon as the unsuspecting man comes around the corner I pounce. I give him a good blow to the head effectively taking him out silently.

We walked towards the main room where the teleport pad was. We took one look into the crowded room and realized that this wouldn't work.

I looked at Diana and Toki and a plan formulated in my mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both watched as Bruce silently made his way up to the deck with the teleportation controls.

"How can he do that?" Toki whispered to Diana.

"We have no idea. Bruce can do the impossible."

As soon as he was on the deck he needed he spied a lone hero at the controls. He reached over and picked up a single fold up chair. He grabbed it with both hands and began running towards the green clad man.

Green arrow turned to the sound of running feet. Assuming it was a transportation emergency. But he got something much worse. A chair in the face.

"You're in my way." An unclothed man said quietly as he smacked hi with the fold up chair. There's something that doesn't happen very often. He thought he recognized the voice and then it hit him as he faded into darkness. Batman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I jumped back down to the rest of the group after changing back to my battle form. I didn't want to hit Green Arrow when I was like that. I probably would have killed him because you get a lot more muscles in that form.

"We have thirty seconds." I whispered.

I shifted back to human for a quick second.

"What are you doing?!" She hissed.

"There's something I have to do first." I responded. Then I kissed her.

It wasn't deep or passionate. But it was something I was waiting do for some time. Then I made a decision. Another stupid decision.

I shifted back to my battle form and wrapped her up with her own lasso.

"What are you doing?" She whispered again.

I flashed her an evil grin and explained.

"Taking a hostage. Ten seconds. We go now,"

We tore out of the shadows and landed on the transportation pad just in time for it to transport us down and no one could follow because I had set the self destruct sequence on the transporters for forty seconds it was probably a pile of rubble by now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay I seriously need some suggestions on what's going to happen next. I'm kind of lost right now. My imagination took a vacation to Florida and took some of my sanity with it!!!! **


	12. Going Home

**Finally I am able to continue this. Dad'll kill me if he finds I'm working. I'm supposed to be in bed I'm sick. I caught what he has so I blame him fully. Anyway I'm so sorry for not updating on this. I've had a lot to do and my imagination went flat. R&R please!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone.

Spirit of the Wolf Chapter 12: Going Home.

The low throbbing hum of a transport echoed through the large rocky mountains. Small stones tumbled down the hill and off the edge of a nearby cliff as three people appeared on the top of the cliff.

Standing high, as if surveying their territory, stood a wolf, a woman, and a giant two-legged wolf. The three smiled as they looked at each other and the large wolf let out a large happy howl at which the smaller wolf joined in. The woman listened to their howls and laughed. The larger wolf fell down onto two legs and shrunk down to the size of a normal wolf. The two growled playfully and jumped at each other, meeting in mid-air.

"We did it Bruce!" Toki yipped happily. "We're not gonna die! We're free!"

"Yes Toki. We are free." Bruce howled back.

The two tumbled about the cliff, sending dust and small stones flying. The trio's laughter boomed through the mountains sending rabbits scurrying and birds flying.

After a few minutes the two wolves stopped and trotted over towards Diana. She smiled her heavenly smile and sat down in the grass. Bruce and Toki lay down next to her, Toki rolling over onto his belly while Bruce laid his head on Diana's lap.

"Why did you do that Diana?" Bruce asked her softly.

"I was worried." She responded. "The meeting didn't appear to be going well. I doubt they would kill you but they might lock you up. If they voted that way your friend, Toki, would have been handed over to the slayer."

"So I guess that's it then."

"No it's not. Not yet. We can still win them back."

"Why else Diana?"

"Why else what?"

"I know that's not the only reason. Spit it out."

"As I said before I was worried and...."

"And what?"

"I love you."

"Awwwwww." Toki cooed beside them.

"_You _shut up." Bruce growled.

"It can work Bruce." Diana interrupted the developing argument.

"No it can't Diana."

"Why not?"

"Because it's too dangerous!"

"There is no danger that you have that I have not submitted myself to by freeing you!"

Bruce snorted and hopped up.

"Where are you going?" Diana and Toki asked.

"Hunting, think you can keep up?"

"There is no one alive that can outrun Tokolata!" Toki shouted as he jumped up.

"I doubt that. You coming?" He asked Diana.

"Sure." She sighed.

She got up and took off through the trees, flying over the two wolves running below. She flew lower and lower, so as not to lose them, until she was mere inches from the ground. The pair in front of her suddenly halted. Both began sniffing the air around them. Suddenly Toki took off and Bruce ducked into the bushes.

A few minutes later Toki came back into view chasing a pair of rabbits. Toki managed them expertly, chasing them this way and that. Driving them towards where Bruce was hiding. Continually snapping at their heels, Toki led them right by Bruce's hiding place. He stopped suddenly and Bruce leapt out onto one rabbit the other scurried around past Diana who lassoed it and snapped its neck. Bruce and Toki stared as she dropped the rabbit on top of the other one.

"You're not the only one who can hunt you know." She said.

They shrugged their shoulders and trotted on with Diana following silently behind.

"Who wants to go for something big?" Bruce asked as he sniffed the air.

"What do you smell?" Toki asked.

"Mountains goats." Bruce said with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe this!" Shayera shouted.

"I can." Wally whispered.

The League finished the meeting, voting on favor of Bruce but agreeing to keep him up here until they had gained his trust again and got a few answers out of him. When they had gotten to his quarters they had found the doorway pried open and riddled with claw marks. Bruce was nowhere to be found.

They soon received a report that a gigantic wolf, and a normal sized wolf, the larger one carrying Diana, had burst in and transported themselves down to earth. Afterwards the transporter pads and controls self-destructed.

They ran up to the control room to find Green Arrow unconscious outside the doors. It was a pretty easy mystery to solve. Bruce had escaped, knocked out Ollie, set the transporters up, and hit the self-destruct button. But why he and his friend took Diana was beyond any of them.

"Why doesn't he trust us anymore?" Green Lantern asked the baffled group.

"I don't think he ever trusted us John." Clark responded.

"But none of us voted against him!" Wally shouted suddenly.

"How was he to know that?" Shayera stated. "He did what he thought was the safest course of action. After all it's not just him he's protecting anymore."

"We've got to find him and talk to him. Reason with him." J'onn stated evenly.

"Where would he go?"

"Anywhere he feels at home."

"Gotham." They all said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Three days later:**

**POV: Batman.**

"This is probably the stupidest decision ever made." I whispered to myself to myself as I sat in the small forest gazing at my mansion.

"Why?" Toki asked.

I turned to find Diana and Toki staring at me. The two had gotten along rather splendidly the past few days.

"They'll be expecting this. But I have to Alfred at least one more time."

I trotted out of the woods, through the unlocked back door, and tracked Alfred to the living room. He was sitting in a soft brown chair looking extremely tired.

As I saw my adoptive father I could not contain my joy. I didn't care that Diana and Toki were right behind me I just cared about Alfred. My tail started wagging and I bounded towards him with a happy yip.

"Master Bruce!" He shouted, it was quite obvious he was surprised to see me.

I barked again and jumped up onto him, licking his face excitedly.

"Oh it's good to see you too Bruce!"

I jumped back down and spun on my hind legs barking. I darted into the other room where Toki and Diana stood. I grabbed Toki's ear in my snout and eased him into the other room.

"Come on Toki you have to meet him." I whined when he resisted.

"Are you sure?"

"He raised me!"

Keeping his ear in my mouth I stepped into the other room with Toki by my side and Diana behind me.

"So you have found another."

I sat down, tail still wagging, and pushed Toki forward.

"What is your name?"

"He can understand our tongue Toki, go ahead." I encouraged.

"Tokolata." He whimpered.

Toki was still unsure around humans. The only one he trusts is Diana. It's a good policy to be honest. One I should have adopted long before I met that big blue boyscout.

"After the Alaskan town?"

"Yeah." Toki's ear perked up.

Alfred looked up and saw Diana standing in the doorway.

"I knew he wouldn't leave you behind Miss Diana."

She smiled back at him.

"Well you all look very hungry, so how about I fix you something to eat?"

"Absolutely!" I barked.

I had sorely missed Alfred's cooking. I never really got why the two-leggeds burned their food before they ate it. It seemed rather pointless and most of the time took away the flavor. But Alfred was different. He cooked flavor into the cuts of meat. It was amazing! He's the only one who's cooking I actually like other than him I'd rather just eat it raw.

He chuckled and I followed him into the kitchen. Once inside he knelt down and traced the black stripe across my eye with his thumb.

"I guess I always knew Bruce. You didn't seem like a white and I knew you were no red. You, Bruce, are the last remaining Black Wolf. You are the only Alpha left. Find more and bring them together. It is what you were meant to do." With that he turned towards the stove top and began cooking.

Snagging a pair of pants off of a clothes pile, I trotted back into the living room where the others waited. I crossed into the other room and began to change to human. I wanted to look Diana in the eyes again.

Changing is different every time. This time my tail was sucked in first. My ears slid down the sides of my head and then the painful stuff started. My knees reversed, my jaw shrunk back down, and my ribs shifted around, breaking as they did so. Soon i was standing on two human legs, I quickly threw the pants on and walked back out.

"So, I guess I know now why you're immune to pain." Diana said with a chuckle.

"You just now got that?"

"No."

"Yeah, suuuuure."

"Oh shut up." She smacked my bicep lightly.

"Hey, Toki, you wanna go for a swim?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Swim, you know, water. Swim"

"I know what it is I just zoned out there for a minute."

"Really?" Sarcasm filled my voice.

"Really." Toki said as he got an evil gleam in his eyes. "I was just thinking that it's great we finally have an Alpha female."

"She's not my mate!" I shouted defensively.

At that moment Diana broke out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. She fell to her knees still laughing. Tears streaming down her face from the effort it took.

"I don't see what's so funny about this."

"Mates?!" She bellowed. "Is that like a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"It's more husband and wife type thing."

Diana broke out into another fit of loud laughter. I wish I could hear her laugh every day.

"An Alpha female!" Toki bellowed beside me as he began to roll around in laughter.

"She is _not _my mate!"

"C'mon Romolus, you know you want her."

"Shut up. Come on let's go swimming already."

"Alright, alright."

They both sighed happily and followed me out to the pool.

I missed this pool. I remember learning to swim as a yearling. My parents were so proud when I swam all the way to other end by myself. Then after the sun went down we all went outside and howled at the moon. I think they did it to try and find others. 'Cause they would howl as loud as they could. For me it was just fun.

I ran and jumped off of the diving board, landing in the water with a perfect front flip. The cool water all around me seemed to soak all of my fears away. I resurfaced and watched as Diana went flying over my head with Toki right behind her.

Soon enough Alfred came out. He had an assortment of fish and meats. Some cooked and some raw. Man it was too bad I was going to have to leave tomorrow. But for tonight I'll just relax and lat the water wash away all worries about the next day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay I'm pulling an all-nighter to update on stories because I've been extremely lazy off late. I'd better get out of that habit because school is going to start soon. FINALLY! I am out of the freshman academy. Its like a horror story over there. It sucks I'm in the high school as a Sophomore now. I'm still short though. :( **


	13. A Pack of Their Own

**Hey everybody. I'm kind of lost for imagination in this story so if it starts to suck just tell me. It's not sucking now is it? I'm really sorry. I'm going to work very hard on this. I know where it's supposed to go but I don't really know how to connect the dots. Can you guys do me a favor? Last night I was listening to K-Love when a woman called in after the Newsboys song Million Pieces to tell everyone that the song really helped give her hope and the strength to go on. Her parents had just kicked her out of the house because she announced that she was a Christian. I prayed for her and asked God to give her a warm place to stay for the night and help her parents come to their senses. I also asked him to give her a hug for me. Then after the next song a man called in to the station to tell her that God told him that everything was going to be okay. Can you just keep her in your thoughts and prayers? If you pray that is or believe in God and listen to the song it means so much more to me now than before. I hope your day is great and may God bless you.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: This story is mine but the characters are not.

Spirit of the Wolf Chapter 13: A Pack of Their Own

**POV: Batman**

I awoke the next morning to the feeling of the warm sun on my white fur. I got up on all fours and stretched my stiff muscles while next to me on the dew covered grass lay Diana and Toki. Toki was dreaming, I could tell. His tongue was hanging out and his legs twitched beneath him while he whimpered and barked happily. Probably chasing something and Diana.....beautiful as always. My stomach rumbled its complaints to me as I gazed upon the cloud dappled blue sky. I lifted my head high and sniffed the air while my ears twisted about on top of my head. I smelled deer, birds, and.....fish. I've never tried my paw at fish before. Could be a challenge.

I trotted off silently into the small forest behind my house. This was my home, me territory. Gotham, with all its tall building and dark, ruthless underbelly. But I cannot stay too long, it would be too dangerous and not just for me, but for Toki and now Dian as well. I'm sure Nightwing is taking care of Gotham for me.

Diana, why I even took her along is beyond me. I didn't need her, I'm not going to change her, and she was not in much danger by staying. No one knew that she had helped me escape and I could have easily escaped on my own. I was just enjoying my food. I ran through the forest and began to feel more at home than I ever had before. The green growth of this place surrounds me and fills me with warmth with the knowledge that I am not alone anymore. Call me a nature nut, I don't care I just feel at home here.

I wonder if there are more out there than just me and Toki. I found Toki so, why can't I find others?

I know exactly where I'll go now. The Valley of the Dancing Moon where Mum grew up. I bet there are more there. Maybe I can meet more my own age. I wonder how old Toki is. I never asked him. If he's older than me I think I'll cry.

Actually, come on! Wally's older than me in human years compared to Lycan, Diana is _way _older than me, and so is the Boyscout, I think.

You know what's really funny? I have ADHD. I think all Lycans have it. Man it can get really annoying. You're concentrating on something, you're working hard, when all of a sudden...SQUIRREL!!!! Then you completely forget what you were doing. That's why I get so angry when Wally talks a lot when I'm trying to work. Man that guy can talk! Loudly too.

Hey, speaking of squirrels. I spot one to my left just barely climbing down out of a tree. I watch as its tail twitches nervously and its head darts around as it touches the ground. I settle back into a deadly crouch and wait for the opportune moment to strike. The little brown squirrel begins searching the ground underneath the tree it climbed. My own tail twitches with excitement as the squirrel find something and begins to nibble. I tense my legs as it turns away and I can feel the muscles rippling and coiling. It starts to dig in the ground and I pounce. The squirrel jumps and tries to run but I catch its tail in my jaws and bring my paw down on it. I release its tail and snap my jaws down on its head, ending its life quickly.

I teat through the fur finding the meat beneath. The small animal is hardly worth a snack so I feed and run off toward the pond where an assortment of fish awaits my paw. My tongue lolls out and bobs with my steps but I stop when I catch a new scent. It could only mean one thing. Trespassers.

I threw my tail high in the air and held my head high as I approached the pond and the scents got stronger. I peeked through the brush and saw a sight that made me both happy and mad. Wolves.

Red wolves, two of them. Male and female playing in the water. In my water! I studied them for a little while longer. Trying to decipher whether they were wolf or Lycan and as I watched and listened I realized they were both Lycan. My kind! I heard them speaking human tongue quite fluently I might add. Maybe after I settle the fact that they are in _my _territory I can invite them into the pack.

I took a deep breath, regained my posture, and walked through the boundaries toward the pair. I growled lowly and their heads shot up. The first thing to deal with was why they were here in my territory. I've marked this entire area.

"Why are you in my territory Lycan?" I growled as I neared them.

The two remained silent but the male placed himself between me and the female. Den-mates probably.

"Answer me." I barked.

"We were not aware this place had been claimed. The male said.

I watched his eyes follow my black stripe.

"Have you lost your sense of smell? I've marked this area a thousand time over."

"Are we just going to let him talk to us like that Barosh?" The girl growled. "He may be black but he's a young black. No older than us and no better than us. It's two to one."

"Two to three." I turned my head to see Toki and Diana emerge from the bushes, it was Toki who spoke.

"Who are you?" Barosh growled.

"That doesn't matter. What does is that you are threatening our Alpha and when you threaten the Alpha you threaten the pack." Toki crouched into a battle ready position as he bared his fangs at them.

"Now hold on everyone!" I said. "There will be no fight. As long as they give good reason for being here and submit there will be no fight.."

Seeing the odds stacked against them they did. It was reluctant but a submission none the less. Kneeling low and tucking down their tails while their ears flattened against their heads.

"You have a pack?" the female asked. "What of her? She smells nothing of Lycan." she said as she pointed her snout toward Diana.

"She is a member of this pack Lycan or not."

"What is your name?" Barosh asked.

"Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

"My name is Baroshgadon and this is my sister Kidagakash."

"My name Is Romolus and this is Tokolata and Diana." I said as pointed to each one in turn. "we are headed to The Vally of the Dancing Moon you may come if you wish."

"As in.....join your pack."

"Sure. I see no reason why not."

Their eyes brightened and they nodded their heads toward me. I turned and headed back to the manor with two new friends in tow.

"What use is the human?" Barosh asked as he pulled up beside me.

"She's of importance." I told him.

"What importance?"

"She's......me mate." I told him in a hushed whisper.

"I heard that!" Toki shouted from directly behind me. "I'm telling!"

Soon I heard Diana break out in laughter.

"You're sleeping outside tonight." I growled as I scowled at Toki before turning back toward home allowing everyone's laughter to fade away with the wind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wow that chapter sucked. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed and please keep that girl in you thoughts and try to be aware of the things going on in your community and pay closer attention to your friends. There might be something deeper going on. Try to make sure that it doesn't take hearing about tragedy like that to make us lift up the blinders we wear and wake up.**


	14. NOTICE!

Hey guys. Oh my god I am sooooooo sorry for not updating in FOREVER! To be honest I am not sure when I will update again. I have everything planned out and I DO write but when I try everything comes out as crap and I certainly don't want to put anything bad up here. Not that the writing is all that good to begin with but hey it's fanfiction! I AM trying and I am so sorry. Most of my writing now is in articles and nonfiction and the book series that I NEED to get finished. For those of you who are reading The Legend of the Sister Cities, I am taking that one down. I'm sorry but I just got my monster from The Shadows Live snatched and put on a TV. show so I'm paranoid and I plan on making that into a book that connects with the afore mentioned book series.

Once again I am so sorry! I will be adding things to some stories like: The Outsider, and probably rewriting some others.

I'm going to keep trying. I'm not giving up on you guys! I swear it! This is not the end! (Dramatic sword raise or something...)


End file.
